


Raspberry Dreams

by grimmysquiff



Series: princess harry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Harry in Panties, M/M, THE LAVENDER SWEATER RETURNS, baby!harry - Freeform, bottom harry ofc, but not really, daddy!louis, harry is precious and innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmysquiff/pseuds/grimmysquiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Harry stood in his lavender sweater that barely covered his strawberry-printed panties. He was crying, his emerald eyes wet with tears, sucking on his pacifier as he whimpered softly and cuddled his lion plushie to his chest.  "I had a bad dream, daddy. You weren't there when I woke up."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Or</p><p>Harry has a bad dream and Louis takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberry Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii okay this is my first published fic. i'm an ageplayer myself was desperate to write something cute and smutty.  
> thank you to my precious kristen for encouraging me to write this. 
> 
> p.s as a rule!!! never!! ever!! do scenes under the influence of alcohol. bad louis. 
> 
> enjoy!

Louis sighed as he sat down on the sofa next to Zayn, cracking open a can of beer and enjoying the sensation of the foam against his lips. 

The rare times Louis could relax with his friends was knowing his perfect little boy was safe and asleep with a plushie in his arms, his pink princess pacifier snug between his plush lips and a sippy cup on his beside table in case he got thirsty during the night. Louis knew Harry would be dead to the world for hours - after bath time his princess reminded Louis how good he'd been lately (how could he forget?) and ate Harry out until he was whimpering and sobbing into the sheets. 

"Where's Haz?" Zayn asked, raising his beer to his mouth. 

Louis smirked to himself - Zayn had no idea, "He wanted an early night, it's just us lads tonight."

"Wicked!" Zayn said excitedly, "I'm gonna finally thrash you at Fifa."

"Wanna bet?" 

Louis stood up to get the controllers but stopped, suddenly hearing the patter of feet on the hardwood floor. He turned, looking towards the sitting room door and the sight that met his eyes made his heart ache. 

"Princess, what's the matter?" 

Harry stood in his lavender sweater that barely covered his strawberry-printed panties. He was crying, his emerald eyes wet with tears, sucking on his pacifier as he whimpered softly and cuddled his lion plushie to his chest. "I had a bad dream, daddy. You weren't there when I woke up," Harry whined. 

"I'm just hanging out with Zayn - oh fuck, Zayn -" Louis turned to his forgotten friend and almost laughed. Zayn's eyes widened, taking in Harry's appearance. He got up, averting his eyes from Harry, mumbling to the floor. 

"I should go, uh, yeah we can catch up later?" 

Louis chuckled, making this as painful as he could for him, "Sure Zayn. Princess, would you like to say bye to Zayn?"

Harry sniffed and wiped his eyes, looking down at floor, "Bye-bye Zaynie."

"Harry don't speak with your pacifier in," Louis scolded and pulled it out of his mouth harshly. Harry started to whine again, fresh tears starting to form. "You'll get it back, baby, no more tears. Daddy's gonna take care of you."

"I'll, uh, let myself out" Zayn coughed nervously, picking up his jacket and leaving. Louis watched Zayn as he left, listening for sound of the door closing before turning his attention back to Harry. 

"I thought you'd be asleep by now, princess," he said, wrapping his arms around Harry's shaking shoulders, comforting his sobs. 

"Bad dream, daddy. There was a monster, you weren't there, you weren't there!" Harry cried. 

"Shhhh baby, calm down. Daddy's here for you now, it's okay. How about daddy makes you some hot milk and we both go to bed? I promise we can cuddle and take all of your stuffed friends into the bed."

Harry nervously shifted from one foot to the other, a tiny shy smile forming on his face. "Don't want milk, daddy..."

"Okay princess, juice?"

"No. Need you."

Louis frowned, crossing his arms. "Harry Edward, you better not have used this as an excuse for me to -"

"No!" Harry frowned and stomped his foot, "I'm not lying! I had a bad dream, daddy. Little Harry doesn't tell lies!"

 _Fuck yes you do, you little brat._ "Harry, princesses don't stomp their foot or give their daddies attitude. Ask nicely or daddy won't be so nice."

Harry gulped, his eyes blown wide, staring at his daddy. So, so, so pretty. "Daddy can you wreck me please?" he whispered softly. 

Louis' could feel his cock fattening already, his little boy knew how to rile him up perfectly. He nodded slowly, undoing the buttons on his shirt and signalling back through to where the bedroom was. "Take your clothes off and wait for daddy. Pick whatever lube you want, princess."

Harry smiled for the first time since waking and practically skipped through to the bedroom. Louis sighed, knowing that this "bad dream" was complete bullshit. He'd make Harry admit it later. Or spank the truth out of him. He picked up his beer and downed the rest before stripping himself of his clothes and kicking them to the side. 

He made his way slowly to the bedroom. He needed to drag this out as long as he could. His baby got needy the longer Louis made him wait. 

Opening the door slowly, he felt the air knocked out of his lungs from the sight that met him on the bed. Harry had obediently placed himself on all fours, his pretty plump bum facing Louis and the raspberry lube placed at Harry's side. He was such a good boy. As Louis approached, Harry wiggled his bum slightly for him and Louis tutted. 

"Don't get slutty now, princess. Be good," he instructed and picked up the lube. He popped the cap open and squirted it onto his fingers, warming it up slightly. He teased one at Harry's opening, hearing his breath hitch as he rubbed against the pretty pink hole. "Ask for it, darling."

"Daddy," Harry whimpered, "Please. Need something in me."

Louis melted at his words and slowly crooked his finger into Harry's entrance. Harry mewled instantly and spread his thighs, his cock hanging hard and leaking between them. Louis gently pumped his finger in and out, enjoying the silky feel of Harry's inner walls. Louis wanted to taste him again. He pushed in another finger once Harry had relaxed and Harry's head fell against pillow. 

"More, daddy! More, please!" he whined desperately. 

"Easy, princess. Daddy needs to get you nice and relaxed, gonna take care of you yeah?" he shushed him, his fingers scissoring inside of Harry. He crooked his fingers up again, hitting Harry's sweet spot as Harry cursed loudly. Louis frowned and lifted up his other palm, bringing it down against Harry's ass. "Don't say naughty words, princess."

Harry groaned, "Sorry, daddy, sorry. Just feels so good." 

Louis just hummed in response, transfixed by his own fingers pumping in and out of Harry's tight hole. He couldn't resist anymore and leaned forward to lick a stripe around them. Harry gasped out in shock and pushed his ass out, begging for more. Louis tongued and fucked his fingers out of Harry, groaning at the sweet taste of the lube. Everything about Harry was sweet. 

He slowly retracted his fingers, watching Harry's hole clench around nothing, waiting to be filled. He took his cock in his hand and lined himself up. "Are you ready princess?" Harry made a soft noise in response and Louis took that as a yes and slowly began to push himself in. 

He groaned as the heat of Harry engulfed him and held onto Harry's chubby hips, fingertips digging into the beautiful boy's soft skin. He let out a choked sob as he bottomed out, Harry spasming underneath him. 

"Gonna move now, princess. Okay?" his voice strained as his cocked throbbed inside of him. Harry nodded desperately, his curls shaking wildly, unable to speak. Louis moved until just an inch remained inside before slamming back harshly, making Harry jerk. He moved hard and fast, determined to fuck the innocence right out of his delicate, precious boy. His fingers pressed harder into the younger boy's love handles and Louis was spurred on by the thought of beautiful bruises remaining there tomorrow. 

"Daddy! There! Right there, please!" Harry babbled desperately, moving himself back to meet Louis' thrusts. Louis moaned and leaned forward, grabbing a handful of Harry's curls and pulling the boy's head back. Harry cried out and Louis could see the tears stream down his blotchy face. So pretty. 

"Daddy touch me, I'm so close," Harry begged. Louis moved the hand from his hair, reached around and started to stroke Harry's hard cock gently. Harry moaned and sighed, babbling "daddy" and until he was shooting white streams across the sheets. He collapsed into the bed as Louis continued to fuck into him fast, his hips snapping up against this as Harry wailed. 

"Fuck! Baby!" Louis groaned and his orgasm washed over him in intense waves, his cock buried deep inside of Harry. He let his cock empty inside of him before pulling out and groaning at the sight of Harry's spent, cum-filled hole. 

"Gonna have to plug you up, baby," he whispered, turning Harry over and kissing all over his tear-stained, red-cheeked face. "You were so good. Daddy's so proud." 

Harry keened at the compliment and bit his lip, suggestively "Want my pacifier back, daddy, you promised."

Louis chuckled and nodded, "Wait here baby."

He went to the drawer beside the bed, picking up a new pacifier and Harry's pretty pink plug. He stuck the pacifier in Harry's open, waiting mouth, watching fondly as he smiled around it and started to suck. He moved down the bed and picked up the lube, applying it generously to the plug. Harry opened his legs expectantly and moaned around his pacifier as he felt it breach his hole. The thick middle of it pushed into him and Louis watched in awe as it disappeared inside. 

Harry stretched comfortably, enjoying the plug shift inside of him as Louis climbed onto the bed beside him. Harry immediately curled into him, nuzzling his cheek on Louis' chest.  
"Lo' you, daddy" Harry whispered. Louis smiled and picked up his sippy cup, offering it to his pretty boy. 

_"Drink up. Then we're going to have a long talk about your punishment for lying to daddy..."_


End file.
